Diskussionsfaden:SpringTrap lädt dich ins Kino ein/@comment-27752020-20160815103426/@comment-27752020-20160815103816
Suchen Sign up to save playlists of games, chat and play with your friends, and discover even more indie games through recommendations! Sinister Turmoil von UHQ_GAMES Jul 2, 2016 mature Sinister... The Fun Times. Spooky Scary Skeleton :) (Simon) Popgoes The Weasel Sinister Turmoil Teaser Trailer #1 Hi. Jumpscare! BOO!!!11! Welcome Home... Customization Prototype WIP Quick preview Welcome To Fazbear And Friend's Diner, 29 Years Later Singleplayer Just to show variations :) Multiplayer Concept Dolly's Replacement Hello... Whats Outside? Views 190.1k Downloads 49.5k Bewertungen 952 This game is in early access. It's still in development and the current version may be buggy or incomplete. Follow along to watch it as it develops! Veröffentlichungen FREE Sinister Turmoil Physics Demo 2 Version: 0.1.0 17 days ago Hey guys! Here's a fixed version of the old demo with new map FREE Sinister Turmoil Story Alpha Version: 0.0.1 14 days ago Hey Guys! Here is the story alpha release, THERE IS STILL MINIMAL GAMEPLAY, THIS IS MAINLY A PHYSICS AND ENVIRONMENT TEST. Game Soundtrack 1 songs Poltergeist - Myuu (Main Theme) 1. Poltergeist - Myuu (Main Theme) Beschreibung TheSparky556 Will be helping me answer questions so if i'm not on, ask him :) Hey Guys! This is the physics release (This is not a gameplay release, please do not judge the game off of this demo) Here are a few notes before playing COMPLETION (In Demo): Map:4% Animatronics:87% Physics:25% Gameplay:0% COMPLETION (In Story Demo): Map:15% Animatronics:91% Physics:42% Gameplay:10% Controls: WASD: Move Mouse: Look Around Shift(hold): Run Space: Jump C: Crouch (Not Complete) Have Fun! Memories never die, they hide until the right time to strike. Not sure if this game will continue, if i have the time i'll release an alpha soon FEATURES -Free Roam -Play As Animatronics -Multiplayer? (Maybe) CREDITS MUSIC Music By Myuuji https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCiSKnkKCKAQVxMUWpZQobuQ MODELS Everything Animations for the base animatronic models. http://everythinganimations.deviantart.com/ Spring Bonnie By Tigen Nas. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCO09ImImKOKAQpiwr2_MfQA Funtime Freddy By Morigandero. http://morigandero.deviantart.com/ Purchase The Modular Enviroments Here. https://www.assetstore.unity3d.com/en/#!/search/page=1/sortby=popularity/query=publisher:2501 FAN GAME CHARACTERS Ignited Animatronics by Nikson. http://gamejolt.com/profile/nikson/768089 Popgoes Animatronics by Kane Carter. http://gamejolt.com/profile/kane-carter/771449 VOICE ACTING TheSparky556 FusionZGamer #fnaf mature OGRS Intense Fantasy Violence Intense Realistic Violence Blood and Gore Language Details Development Stage: Early Access Engine/Language: Unity Published On: July 2, 2016 7 hours ago Update News! In this update you will have access to the following: 3 Animatronics Sinister Freddy Sinister Springtrap Sinister Ignited Chica 2 Multiplayer Maps (On First Release) Restaurant Prison For those who wonder why there is a prison, there will be multiple maps that have nothing to do with fnaf, just cuz. 21 comments 22 likes a day ago Multiplayer Confirmed! Hey guys! Multiplayer will now be officially be happening and will be in the works! But please note: It probably wont be in the initial release, because multiplayer takes time to do. 61 comments 80 likes Das könnte dir außerdem gefallen Devlog-Only Those Nights at Rachel's 2 Nikson. Those Nights at Rachel's 2 Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father Kostenlos JeliLiam Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father Early Access Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Kostenlos JeliLiam Final Nights 3: Nightmares Awaken Those Nights at Rachel's Kostenlos Nikson. Those Nights at Rachel's Video Comments Video comments are sorted by most liked. How do I add my video? Video Comment Video Comment Video Comment Video Comment 2,941 Kommentare You must be logged in to Game Jolt to post a comment. StyLIz 2 hours ago Are you gonna add a Scott Cawthon Guy Easter egg in the game? 0 Antworten StyLIz 3 hours ago Can you answer these Questions? How are you gonna join servers? 2.are you gonna try to lower some graphics so low end pc's can play 3.Will there be like Upgrade points?. 0 Antworten StyLIz 3 hours ago <3 <3 I Love the game! 0 BonnieTheBunny2983 3 hours ago i gotta say, This Game is really damn Awesome! good job :D 0 Antworten Dmoney36 4 hours ago Answer these three questions Will there be nightmare springtrap and normal springtrap Do you think the game will come out after October When is the demo coming out, cause I can't wait to play as springtrap 0 Antworten rantony11 5 hours ago this game is the one i mostly get notifications from XD 0 Antworten Dmoney36 9 minutes ago I know right 0 noushiniradin 5 hours ago Please make sinister Lockjaw too . I hope you that he can be one of the very creepy sinister animatronics . 0 Antworten DNA11041 7 hours ago Even though this is probably unlikely I do feel the need to ask due to the popularity surrounding it; will One Night at Flumpty's make any sort of appearance in this game? 0 Antworten ShadowGaming10 4 hours ago Get A Life. 1 UHQ_GAMES 4 hours ago Besitzer Who knows, might show up as an easter egg. No pun intended. 0 RuneGalin 8 hours ago if anyone has the link where you play as the animatronics please send me it i wanna play it myself 0 Antworten D4RK_GH0ST 4 hours ago It's not finished yet 0 VeryChillPanda 10 hours ago I CANT WAIT FOR THIS GAME TO COME OUT! 0 Antworten imightbeplushtrap 10 hours ago springtrapdude change your profile pick 0 Antworten Game Jolt Client Spiele schneller spielen mit dem Game Jolt Client! Sehr viele Spiele... sehr viele! Die Übersetzungen sind ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt. Hilf beim Übersetzen! Open Source Allgemeine Geschäftsbedingungen Datenschutz Kontakt © 2016 Lucent Web Creative, LLC